


So Good

by reeby10



Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: El comes home to find Peter and Neal have been having fun without her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> Smut Swap gift for elrhiarhodan! I’ve never written for this fandom before and it wasn't even the one we matched on, but those tags just called to me lol I hope you enjoy :)

The front door was locked when El got home, but the car parked in front of the house told her that Peter, and probably Neal, were there already. She made a quick loop of the ground floor after dropping her purse by the door, checking to see if they’d left a note or something. There were no signs of them so she headed upstairs.

Halfway up the stairs, she started hearing something that sounded suspiciously like the familiar, muffled groans of someone having sex. The sound grew louder and louder as she climbed higher. She crept along the hallway until she reached the master bedroom. The door was cracked slightly open and if she pressed close, she could just see the bed.

Peter and Neal were on the bed having what looked like some very good sex. Neal was on his back, a blindfold covering his eyes and both wrists tied to the headboard with some of Peter’s uglier ties. His mouth was wide open as he panted and moaned in pleasure as Peter fucked him hard, the bed shaking a little with the force of his thrusts. His fingers were digging into Neal’s hips hard enough that there would probably be marks in the morning. She could barely hear him murmuring something, probably praises for Neal.

Smiling, El slipped into the room. Her two boys were far too involved to notice her presence, not that Neal would be able to see her anyway. She managed to make it right up next to the bed before clearing her throat.

“Having fun?” she asked, smile widening a little as Neal’s whole body twitched in surprise. It wasn’t often she could get the drop on him.

Peter paused his movements, one hand stroking Neal’s hip soothingly as he looked over at his wife. “Hey, honey,” he said, smiling and leaning over to give her a lazy kiss. “How was your day?”

“Mm, much better now that I’m home,” she replied with a wink. She looked Neal over, noting how puffy and raw his nipples looked from up close. Good. She raked a nail over one and he arched his back, letting out a deep moan that echoed right through her core.

“Are you going to join us, then?” Neal asked, voice a little rough.

El wondered briefly how long they’d been at it since she got home for him to be so fucked out already. Well, she knew first hand that Peter was quite thorough in everything he did. Much to _all_ of their satisfaction.

She reached out to run a hand down his sweat damp side until she reached Peter’s hip, trailing upward until she could cup his cheek, pulling him in for another kiss. They were both panting a little when they pulled apart and Neal was whining deep in his throat, able to feel their movement but unable to participate or even see what was happening. She took pity on him, leaning down to capture his lips in a rough kiss that had him pulling sharply at the ties on his wrists.

“I think I’ll let Peter finish, then I’ll have my fun with you,” she whispered against his lips. He shivered, mouth falling open as he let out a harsh breath, and she knew he was looking forward to that as much as she was.

“I like that idea,” Peter said from behind her, punctuating the statement with a thrust of his hips. He brought a hand up to tweak Neal’s nipple, making him moan. “You want me to come in you, Neal?”

He started fucking harder, and it was easy for El to see how much both of them were enjoying it. She was too, feeling arousal starting to burn deep in the pit of her stomach in a way that made her feel desperate, like this was their first time all over again. As she watched, enjoying the sounds Peter managed to get out of Neal, she disrobed, leaving her clothes in a pile by the bed to be dealt with later.

Naked now, El climbed up on the bed beside her boys. One hand slid between her legs as she watched them, feeling the shake of the bed through her whole body. This was always her favorite part, getting really worked up as she watched Peter and Neal taking their own pleasure. They always looked so sexy together.

A particularly hard thrust had Neal arching his back off the bed as he moaned. His nipples stood out starkly on his chest, and she didn’t hold back the instinct to lean over and take one in her mouth, biting at it until he was arching again. She pulled back, grinning at how swollen and red the nipple looked now, and moved on to give the other one the same treatment. They would probably bruise later, turning dark and tender with a pleasantly painful reminder of today.

“You’re doing so good,” Peter panted out. Neal whined, head thrown back at the praise, and Peter reached down to grip the base of his cock tightly, keeping him from coming.

El knew from experience that Peter was close, and she was sure Neal could tell as well. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and pulled Peter’s face down a little for a kiss. He groaned into her mouth, lips pressing hard against hers. A moment later he came and she swallowed down those sounds with a satisfied grin.

“Mmm, I guess now it’s your turn,” Peter said once he’d caught his breath. He pulled out and rolled to lay beside Neal, obviously well sated. He ran a hand down Neal’s chest, pulling idly at a swollen nipple as he smiled up at El. “Have fun with him, hun.”

“Oh, I think we’ll have fun. Won’t we, Neal?” she asked, moving to straddle him.

He nodded, hips moving seemingly without conscious thought as she brushed against him. As slowly as she could bear, she slid their pelvises flush, the tip of his cock rubbing slickly at her opening. She continued to move, just the tiniest bit at a time, until he slipped inside.

They both groaned, Neal pulling at the ties around his wrists like he wanted to take hold of her hips and thrust. He probably did, but she wanted to make this last, so she kept going as she had been. She rode him slowly, taking his cock as deeply as she could with every thrust downward and reveling in the feeling of fullness.

“You both look so good like this,” Peter murmured from beside them, eyes riveted on where the two of them connected so intimately.

El started moving a little faster, leaning forward to brace herself on Neal’s chest. The change in angle ripped a moan from her throat and her hips stuttered, trying to find that spot again. She could feel Neal struggling to stay still below her, his own hips twitching almost spasmodically as he fought for control. She tightened around him for a moment just to see what he could do.

“Please, please,” Neal panted out, voice strained as he tried desperately not to come before she allowed him to. “I need to come.”

“I don’t know if you deserve to come yet,” she said, smiling over at her husband without pausing in her movements. He grinned back, mischief glinting in his eyes. “What do you think, Peter?”

“Oh, I don’t know. He’s been pretty good for us so far, hasn’t he?”

El brushed a kiss across Neal’s mouth, nipping at his bottom lip hard enough to leave it red and swollen looking. “Yes, he’s been very good,” she breathed. “Alright, Neal, you may come.”

He came with a strangled groan, back arching to an almost painful looking extent. El could feel him pulsing inside of her and it only egged her on, making her roll her hips faster and faster in search of her own orgasm. She came a minute later, head thrown back and mouth open in a silent shout, feeling it shudder through body.

She collapsed against his chest, his now flaccid cock slipping from her at the movement. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Peter working at the ties around Neal’s wrists, releasing him before removing the blindfold as well. As soon as Neal was free, Peter checked to make sure he hadn’t lost any circulation, rubbing briskly at his slightly reddened wrists.

“You were so good for us,” El whispered into Neal’s ear, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling lazily against the side of her head.

The three of them curled together under a blanket, El still mostly on top of Neal and Peter fit up against them. Within minutes, Neal was out, exhausted by the frantic love making. They would need a shower soon, and some food, but for now, El was more than happy to just snuggle with her boys and sleep a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
